The Trio War
by dentedsky
Summary: Lily/Narcissa femme slash. Lily is caught in bitter school rivalry and she finds a friend who shows her where her heart may lay.


**The Trio War**  
By dented-sky 

Rated PG-13  
Alcohol Use, Lily/Narcissa and Lily/James Implied

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

  


Lillian was a pretty girl with pretty red hair and sparkling green eyes that held a lot more intelligence than any of her Slytherin school mates bothered to notice. However, she liked being a scruffy witch, hair almost always tied back, and two male companions close to her, giving her a very tom-boy look, gaining her no second glances from any male could-be boyfriends. In any case, she did not care as most of her time was taken up in homework and extra-curricular assignments, and her two best friends: Lucius and Severus. 

Most thought, especially the Slytherins, that they were the perfect trio. Tom-boy Lily, her nose almost always stuck in a book, greasy-haired Severus, with very witty sarcastic humor, and shaggy-yet-spunky Lucius, who was easily seen as the leader of the three. Even with his untamable hair and messy robes (as was the fashion at the time) the blonde still held an air of pride at his popularity in the school. In other words, he made all the girls "swoon". 

But even if most thought they were the perfect trio, many others disagreed. For there was another trio, three boys who stood out to be the best in all their classes, who other students appeared to idolize. James, Sirius and Remus, Gryffindors, everyone knew the Slytherin three absolutely loathed them, and the hate was returned. The boys were neat, sensible and teachers pets, the almost opposite of the Slytherin three. What they did have in common, however, was that they all liked to have fun, get up to a bit of mischief here and there, and with a spot of rivalry mixed in with their games. 

"Gosh! Look at Finch stuff her face! She's so bloody huge, she looks as if she ate a whole hedge of Bubotubers," Severus chortled, "Bet she smells like it too." Lillian and Lucius laughed. The three were lying on their stomachs in a semi-circle, heads in the middle, Lillian flipping through a book. This is what they did most lunch-times. 

"Probably doesn't smell as bad a Potter, though," he continued, "his stink is the only thing he _doesn't_ show off." This time Lucius laughed, but Lillian did not. If Severus noticed, he didn't show it. "Oh look here cometh the whore of Pennsylvania. Did she lose her mirror this morning or is she actually trying to look like a clown?" 

The other two looked up, and sure enough Narcissa, a popular girl in the grade bellow theirs was walking towards them, face covered in make-up. Lucius sat up. "We still on for tonight?" 

Narcissa, flicking her golden hair out of her face smiled at the three, "Of course. Received a lovely stash from my uncle last night, in fact," she sat down with them, "a dozen bottles. It will be a fabulous experiment. Try not to fall asleep this time, ok, Lily?" She had turned to Lillian, and was looking at her straight in the eye. Sharp green clashed with mystic blue, and they stared at each other for seconds, keeping their faces rid of emotion, a hidden message passing between them, unknown to the boys. Narcissa was considered one of the most popular girls in the school, and she intimidated many students, except for one. It appeared to Lillian that she was constantly pursued by Narcissa, because Lillian did not bother with such superficial ideas as popularity, and so never gave Narcissa the attention she urged from everyone. Lillian always considered her own popularity 'natural', but deep down she knew it was because her best friend happened to be Lucius Malfoy. But recently she felt quite drawn to the blonde, seeing her as a sexual being, waves of strong sensuality emanating off her, and finding herself receiving, then aching for more. They continued to stare at each other, and Lillian felt her checks heat up and her heart beat faster as she felt Narcissa take dominance. 

Lucius was starting to feel uneasy at the attention being taken away from him and he smiled slyly then said to the sitting girl: "We'll see you tonight then." She turned to him, pouted slightly, then got up and left. Lillian was still feeling heated and slightly beaten emotionally, as if Narcissa's eyes had stripped away any invisible guards, and protruded into her flesh to view against her will all emotion, feelings and dreams that lay waiting for someone to read. She felt as if magic strings, blue and powerful had streamed from her eyes and wrapped around Lillian's spine only to choke her and reach for something there… something Lillian used all her power to suppress yet she could not ignore it… 

The question was: What did Narcissa want with Lillian's heart once she found it? 

That night, the moon was full and the air clear and crisp, a Quidditch field and herbology buildings in the distance, reflecting light from moon and any light from lights turned on in the grand castle that loomed high. Four Slytherins laughing and whispering, each carrying a small bottle of muggle-spirits in their hands, half ran on the grass and finally stopped at the edge of some trees near the Whopping Willow. They collapsed on the ground together and drank as much as they could, still laughing and whispering to each other. 

Some time had past, and when Lillian finally stop laughing at the boys' antics and ravings, she realized then that they had stood up again, their voices were much louder then before and she had clumsily drifted away. She leaned against a tree, finding it harder to breath and trying to get her vision to focus but found her impairment was a symptom of the foul liquid she had been drinking. Sighing deeply, she heard someone walking up to her, and then saw Narcissa stop to stand squarely in front of her leaning body. Narcissa was looking into her eyes again, only it was different now. Now her mind was working to churn thoughts in a direction away from intimidation and Narcissa's gaze looked calm, passionate and strangely, beautiful. 

Lillian looked at Narcissa's face, not noting that the other girl had come closer to her. Soft, blonde hair fell neatly along the curves of her amateur face. Lillian's eyes floated from her eyes to her nose then to her lips: slightly open, full and red. She felt a strange lurch in her stomach as her brain registered how soft and slightly moist those lips were, and the feeling made her remember someone, a boy with dark hair, that had once in her second year, who had looked at her and smiled. A smile so full of warmth it made her heart flutter and sent pulses of happiness through her body and for a few seconds only she, the boy and happiness were the only things that mattered… 

Her mind jolted back to reality, as far as it was likely to go in her intoxication, and she felt something moist and soft touch her lips. She closed her eyes and she realized that a beautiful girl was kissing her, asking her mind and her body a question, just like her eyes did at lunch. The caress was so soft yet wanting, like a moth desperately trying to fly to the light, fluttering against it. Lillian closed her eyes and responded by kissing her back, sandwiching their lips then pulling slightly away to capture the other lip, and she felt herself threading her arms around the small waste and pulling them closer together, combining their warmth, deepening the kiss and their lips moved faster, as if dancing to a rhythm steadily growing, and she felt heat between her legs. A sudden rush of pleasure passed through her body when she realized what it was and she felt herself tremble with anticipation. As if responding, Narcissa let her hands travel over Lillian's back, gently massaging. When the other girl started caressing her abdomen, she felt her breasts fill with blood and ache for the touch. Subconsciously she pushed her chest forward and moaned slightly against lips as the other girl brought her left hand up to touch the tender mound… 

There was an angry shout from where they had left the boys. Narcissa abruptly pulled away and both girls gathered their breath, not looking at each other, then ran towards the direction of the noise. When dizziness hit after the sudden movement, she remembered that the four of them should be alone, otherwise they would be in trouble, and then she hoped that they were just arguing between themselves, and not with someone else, who would probably inform a teacher of their rule-braking conquest. When the girls caught up to the boys she found herself standing in a line with them, wands out, facing another four people about fifteen meters away, _their_ wands out, and they appeared to be students about the same age as them. At least they weren't teachers, Lillian thought. She squinted, noting they were boys, and then she realized who they were, and she felt anger build up inside of her. A reaction she sustained after years of rivalry. 

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. They had started walking again; along the edge of the trees, coming closer, and Remus appear to be staring at the sky as he walked. It almost appeared as if he was terribly worried about something, but she was not sure, the darkness obscuring her vision. "What're you doing out here? Going to have a tea-party?" Lillian heard Severus shout at them. 

"Yes as a matter of fact we are," it was Sirius, "but I'm warning you, go back to the dungeons before you get in trouble. You shouldn't be here!" 

"Oh, well we're grateful for your bloody concern, Black," she heard Lucius snap sarcastically, "But I don't see why – " 

"You'll get hurt!" Peter squeaked, "And, and we have p - permission anyways!" He looked over at Remus, and it appeared that the taller blonde looked even more nervous then ever. He could not stand still, and he was moving around, kicking the grass, rubbing his arm, then his throat, then his face, and constantly glancing up at the sky. 

"As if!" Lucius spat, "if you're allowed to be here, then so are we!" 

Severus stepped forward and growled, "You're all up to something. I've seen you four out here once before. You always come here, once a month. Well I don't know what you do, but I'm going to find out, just you wait! And then I'll tell Headmaster – " Sirius stepped up to him. They were face to face, anger flaring between them. 

"You wouldn't dare you greasy-hair little ferret," Sirius backfired through clenched teeth. Severus shoved him with both hands, then Sirius shoved him back, then Severus shoved him harder… 

"Stop it!" James and Lillian shouted in unison, and they had both run up to the two boys and squeezed between them. It was the first time since the beginning of the encounter where they had said anything, and Lillian looked over her best friend's shoulder at Narcissa. She had moved over to Lucius, standing slightly behind him, as if ready to back him up if anyone attacked. Then Lillian looked into those magical blue eyes again and wondered once more, where her heart was. 

Then she turned around and found herself face to face with James, and it appeared as if he had been staring at her, and her heart skipped a beat at that thought. When he spoke his voice was so tender, yet strong, that it made her heart beat faster, and she looked at his throat, then his strong, young face, and it reminded her of the smile he had given her back in second year, and she remembered the happiness that came with it. "You should all go now," he said loudly as if to the four Slytherins, but he did not take his eyes off hers. 

A small pause, and then she heard Lucius say: "Fine! Let's go. Potter and his stupid friends have ruined our fun. We'll just have to ruin theirs tomorrow." As she heard Severus and Narcissa snicker behind her, she tore her eyes away from James's and together the four of them left the other group at the edge of the trees. As she wondered what the trio war would involve tomorrow, she could not help but feel someone's eyes upon her retreating back, and she smiled.  


-fin-

Back


End file.
